Midnight Serenade
by Umi Pryde
Summary: There's a problem at the Brotherhood house and it's effecting the ability for some members to get any sleep. Pietro forces Lance to take charge as their leader and deal with the problem, but that doesn't stop him from helping either.


Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or characters, I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Prompt Word: Midnight

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Serenade**

Lance pushed his pillow against the sides of his head grumbling to himself.

Pietro dashed into his room, flinging the door open causing it to hit the wall with a dull thud.

"This-has-got-to-stop-Lance, I-can't-take-it-anymore!" Pietro shouted frantically grabbing onto Lance's undershirt, violently shaking him. Lance let go of his pillows and smacked at Pietro's arms. He was a little surprised when Pietro didn't try to evade him.

"Come on Lance. Can't you do something about this?" Pietro pleaded, his voice cracking. Lance sighed and stood up, grabbing his jeans and putting them on.

"What makes you think I'll be able to do anything about it?" he asked. Pietro glared at him.

"You're our leader aren't you? Take action, throw-your-weight-around, bury-the-guy-in-a-mountain-of-rubble-for-all-I-care. Just make him stop!"

Lance was silently thankful that he hadn't lost his sanity from these past few restless nights like Pietro had. He wondered if the speedster had even taken a look in the mirror lately, his hair was sticking up from all directions, obviously from constantly tossing around in bed while trying to get some sleep.

Lance headed downstairs, covering his ears with his hands. He noticed Fred out of the corner of his eyes. Lance stopped in his tracks on the stairwell, unable to believe his eyes. Fred, _the Blob_, Dukes was huddled in a corner, his knees squeezed up to his chest, arms holding onto his legs, rocking back and forth while murmuring things like "_It's just a nightmare_.", "_It's only a dream._" and "_It's not real._" to himself.

Lance prepared himself as he gripped the doorknob and stepped outside onto their front lawn.

The sound was indescribable. It wasn't musical by anyone's standards. Lance gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pounding of his suffering ear drums.

"Todd!" he shouted.

He watched his younger teammate and couldn't help feeling sorry for the guy. This really was pathetic. Toad was standing in the front lawn, screeching up towards Wanda's window. Why Todd hadn't picked up on the fact that Wanda hated his guts was beyond him and the others.

"Toad!" Lance shouted again this time shaking the ground with his powers to get his attention. The loud, tone death shrieking came to the end.

It took Lance a moment to take in and register the silence. A slight smile spread across his face and he savored the sudden moment of peace.

"Hey man, you ruined my serenade to my snukkums. Now I have to start all over."

Peaceful moment over.

Lance stomped forward and picked Todd up by his collar.

"Oh no, the rest of us are going nuts listening to you make a complete fool of yourself while you keep us awake all night!" Lance shouted.

"Yeah!" Pietro shouted suddenly appearing beside them. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"But Wanda can't sleep without my love songs!" Todd protested, horrified that they were trying to make him stop.

"What are you talking about? Toad she's up there sleeping with earmuffs over her ears. She can't hear you." Lance informed him setting him down.

"Who'd want to? Banshees are easier to listen to!" Pietro retorted.

"_But_, but she said..."

"Look Todd, it's midnight. Go to bed. At least wait till the morning to annoy Wanda into hexing you so the rest of us can get some sleep."

"Really, just get over her already. Your worse than lover boy here and the kit-kat on the phone. Wanda doesn't even _like_ you. Why-the-hell-haven't-you-figured-that-out-yet?!" Pietro shouted.

"Me and Kitty do not act like this," Lance shot back at him.

"Please, you spend your spare time writing dorky love songs for the girl Lance, this isn't too far from what Toad is doing except for the fact that you're not tone deaf."

"Wanda loves my voice!"

Pietro let out a high pitch laugh.

"In what universe?! You've got the Blob cowering in a corner like a scared little boy. No-amount-of-therapy-is-going-to-help-the-guy-now. Do you really think Wanda's up there planning the wedding?"

"You're just jealous of us, because you can't express your feelings like we can."

"Believe me Toad, if I expressed my feelings the way _you do_ to the girls_ I_ date I wouldn't be alive right now," Pietro retorted with a scoff.

"I'm surprised you're alive after doing what _you_ do," Lance replied. Pietro gave him a side glare.

"Can-we-not-make-this-about-me, I'm trying to give Toad a reality check here."

"Whoa, never thought the day would come when Pietro Maximoff didn't want everything to revolve around him. And here I thought we stopped Apocalypse." Lance retorted back.

"Wanda! Snukkums I'm going to start over!" Todd shouted up to the window, he had hopped a few feet away so he was right under her window while Pietro and Lance were bickering. Pietro and Lance stopped fighting and looked at each other then at Todd.

"I don't think so!" they shouted running and jumping on top of him.

"Wanda save me!" Todd shouted beneath their grasps. They dragged the struggling mutant inside the house. "Come on you guys, let me go. I have to finish my song or Wanda will never know the extent of my love!"

"Oh-believe-me, she knows," Pietro retorted, rolling his eyes. "She-just-doesn't-care."

"This is for your own good Toad," Lance said as they sat him down in a kitchen chair then tied him to it. They lifted up the chair and shoved him into the hall closet.

"Hey, what are you doing with me!" Todd shouted. Then they threw him in and closed the door.

"Wait," Pietro stopped Lance as they started to leave. He turned back and opened the door, ignoring the struggling Toad he sifted through the junk piled around the floor of the closet and then placed an old sock in Todd's mouth.

"Much better." He smiled as he slung the door on the struggling mutant.

"Remind me to pull him out in the morning before I go to work," Lance said with a yawn as he started heading back up the stairs.

"How are we going to stop him tomorrow night?" Pietro whined following him.

"We can't keep doing this, tell your sister to handle it."

"WHAT!?" Pietro looked at him like he had gone crazy. "Have you lost your mind!?"

"That is what sleep deprivation does to somebody," Lance replied as he walked back into his room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
